


For Now

by thewriterinpink



Series: Seasonofkink 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Rings, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Bakura has had a sexual relationship with his boss for months now, but nothing they've done together has ground his gears more than being forced to play servant.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Seasonofkink 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Season of Kink





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be described as an experiment as I have very little interest in servant play, but it was on my kink bingo card and I thought I'd give it a chance. Now this AU exists and I kind of want to make a sequel to it? I think story-wise it ends a bit abruptly, there's definitely room for more.

Bakura gritted his teeth in anger and embarrassment, head bowed and body shaking. He didn’t know what he wanted to do more: beat the shit out of his bastard of a boss or burst into shameful tears in front of him. This was revolting, but worst of all he _almost_ enjoyed it and he hated himself for it. Malik was as attractive as they came, all tanned skin and bulging muscle and charming smile, and Bakura had rolled in the sheets several times with this man who held his paychecks over his head. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. The benefits were outstanding—Bakura was still reeling at the number of zeros in his bank account all because he could suck Malik’s dick good—but the reality still stood that Malik was a terrible person who pretended to be nice just to get what he wanted and Bakura had fallen headfirst into his honey trap, reaping the consequences of it in droves.

Bakura shifted. There was thin material digging into his butt crack, irritating his skin and making him uncomfortable. What even were thongs? There was practically zero material covering his crotch and ass, especially since underwear like this was clearly meant for people with vaginas. His penis was hanging out the edge of the thin line of fabric, visible for Malik’s eyes to view as he pleased since Bakura had been forced to sit on his bent legs and spread them. He still could close them if he wanted to—and by God did he want to—but then he’d get in trouble and the thought of being conned into sitting like this for longer kept his instincts at bay. He was not fucking doing this for any longer than he had to.

Being on the floor was starting to hurt since it was hard and unyielding. Kneeling like this in front of Malik’s sitting form, having him look down on Bakura from his higher vantage point on the couch in Malik’s office, it made Bakura’s stomach roll with disgust and resentment. He just wanted this to end already. Surely this perverted asshole had gotten his fill and would let him up. Bakura was perfectly content being pinned to the couch, having his ass ripped into and biting the cushions to muffle his screaming and moans. This wasn’t what Bakura had ever agreed upon. He was so furious he was contemplating the idea of quitting his job and moving to a new one, but this job was still better than any other he’d had before. Malik let him do virtually no work and still paid him ten times the amount he was worth. Whatever sex appeal he had it served Bakura well and he wasn’t about to let go of a good thing, no matter how upset he was now.

Malik must think he was so special, so big and mighty, some king on his motherfucking throne. Being the leader of such a vast enterprise at such a young age even though it was Daddy’s before, he didn’t earn a Goddamn thing. Bakura would sneer that at Malik right now, spit hateful venom to remind Malik of who he was dealing with but... he couldn’t. Malik had wheedled him into saying yes to be Malik’s sexual servant in this session and one of the many rules was that he wasn’t to speak unless spoken to. Bakura was still trying to understand why he accepted these terms, but then he was forced to acknowledge the part of him that was actually enjoying this scenario. He hoped he looked like a Goddess in this stupid fucking girly underwear—if Malik wasn’t creaming his well-tailored pants by now Bakura was going to bite his cock off. Malik should be grateful Bakura put out at all!

Malik had been staring for so long that Bakura had become convinced that was all they would be doing today, but a sound of a zipper finally cut through the air and Bakura raised his head to witness Malik palming his erection, his impressive length always managing to make Bakura flush the moment he saw it, squirming as arousal suddenly started to burn in him. It was a good reminder of why he was here. Malik may be the biggest cunt in the world, but he had the biggest penis in the world too and Bakura wanted it somewhere inside him so bad that, yeah, he’d pretend to be Malik’s little manservant if it meant he’d get a piece of that pie for himself.

“Bakura,” Malik said in a chastising tone, looking Bakura directly in the eyes. “Head down. You don’t get to see this. It’s not for the eyes of a dumb little commoner slut like you. In fact... go get me something to drink from my stash over there. Go please your master.”

Bakura scowled at the command, annoyed that he was stuck doing what Malik told him to do. He was used to Malik pulling him close the moment they were alone, getting his rocks off quickly and sending Bakura on his way. This scene was going to take forever at this rate. Bakura worried most of all that he wouldn’t get to cum. The thought alone made him want to get up and leave.

Instead, he said, “Yes, Master. Right away.”

And he got up and sashayed his hips a bit, knowing his whole ass was hanging out of the underwear and would hopefully appeal to Malik’s insatiable desires and make him swiftly give in. He could definitely feel Malik watching him as he bent down to retrieve the wine from the mini-fridge and pour Malik a glass of it. He liked that the most, it was what had made him decide to pursue this when Malik came on to him all those months ago, the power of having Malik’s gaze on him and only him. It made Bakura feel, as corny as it sounded, beautiful and tempting. The idea that Malik couldn’t get enough of him was appealing for some reason.

He was starting to get hard and it made him angry because he couldn’t hide it or touch it or ask for relief. He was nothing but something to gawk at now, to have someone gain pleasure from him and never have a say on if it was invited. He stifled a moan and almost spilled the red liquid on the floor. Why was that so fucking hot? Malik was going to use him as a puppet and it was so sexy he wanted to scream.

“Bakura? What’s taking so long? Are you getting distracted, my servant?”

Bakura shot Malik’s smug face a deadly glare. He travelled across the room and held the drink out to Malik, but Malik wouldn’t take it until Bakura sat down on the ground at his feet again and even so Bakura ended up tilting the glass for Malik to drink from, watching his Adam’s apple bob and wishing that was because Malik had Bakura’s cock buried in his throat instead. At least then he wouldn’t have to hear Malik’s infuriating voice any longer.

“That’s a good boy,” Malik said with an obvious leer. “You’re following orders well. Suck my cock as an award. We both know how much you like it.”

Bakura huffed. It figured he would be the one going down on Malik instead of what he currently fancied.

He didn’t have a say in this. Malik gripped his hair and pulled him roughly forward and so Bakura had no choice but to open his mouth and suck the head of Malik’s dick into it. He rocked his head back and forth, whining and pushing his thighs closer together at the unbelievable pleasure that built up in him at having the heavyweight of such a fat cock wedged in the small crevice of his mouth. It filled him up and still demanded more. He hated that Malik was right about this being a reward, he enjoyed giving head to a meaty, unforgiving penis like Malik’s.

“Yes...” Malik said softly, arching his head back against the couch and twitching his hips up into Bakura’s heat. “God, you dirty mongrel, hoping to get in good with your master by getting him off, huh? Such a filthy servant you are. Whore. How long have you’ve been yearning for my length, sinner?”

Fuck, this was ridiculous. Malik was into shit like this? And, dammit, why was he getting more hard at Malik’s words? He didn’t want to be Malik’s lustful servant... although considering he was Malik’s secretary the situation sometimes felt like that already. This new context made for a delicious alternative. He had been technically trying to please his boss to get better offers anyway. Was it all that surprising that he was aroused by such accusatory words now?

He wanted to touch himself, tried to do it secretly, but Malik grabbed his wrist before he could, the other hand roughly pushing his head down and forcing him to swallow Malik’s entire length. He choked and whimpered, barely able to breathe past the mass in his mouth. There were tears in his eyes and aching desire in his belly. He wanted to be fucked right now.

“Malik,” he gasped when he was finally let up. “Malik, please, I want—”

“You don’t get a say,” Malik responded curtly. “No more speaking.”

Malik punctuated that statement by rolling his hips up into Bakura’s face, beginning to seesaw Bakura’s mouth on his hot member with a painful grip on Bakura’s hair. Bakura groaned and took it, rubbing his thighs together to get some sort of relief on his dick even if it was only a small bit. It was still confined in the fabric of the thong—or as much as it could be given the lack of cover. He was praying that this would be it, that Malik would let him have it after this. He was being good, wasn’t he? He hadn’t lashed out as much as he could have. Malik had to have noticed that.

“Bakura, Bakura, fuck,” Malik panted. “Your mouth is so good. It feels... _fuck,_ I want more of you. Keep it coming. Let your master in completely. So hot.”

See, this was another element worth experiencing for Bakura. He was the only one who knew how Malik so easily fell apart once he got going, how he’d start babbling and saying nonsense or shit he would never say normally. People saw Malik as a calm, serious, put together individual. Bakura knew he was more than that, got to witness it when Malik was in the center of passion. Malik was shaking and moaning and cursing. It was the most beautiful sight Bakura could hope to see from his bastard boss.

“I’m going to cum in you,” Malik said. “Right down your throat. It’s because I own you. I get to do this to you because you’re my property. My servant does what I desire, right? You want my spunk on your tongue, to gladly cherish it.”

Bakura was starting to get desperate. He stared pleadingly up at Malik, his apparent master, and whatever Malik read there did the trick. Malik quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth and came with a muffled shout, spilling his ejaculation into Bakura’s waiting mouth. Bakura hummed in delight, swishing it in his mouth before swallowing. Malik always tasted splendid like he was actually having a meal. He wanted every last drop of it.

He was pushed onto the floor again, Malik following him down with a wicked grin. Fingers dug into the elastic of the panties and Bakura cursed when they were pulled back and then released, smacking into his thigh. He opened his mouth to demand Malik stop being a bitch, but then remembered himself, hoping he was about to get something in return for his troubles and not wanting to squander it. Malik didn’t look like he was in any hurry to help him with his immediate problems though, the fucking stingy cunt.

“Look at that, it’s grown so much from before,” Malik said. He sighed. “We’ll have to wait until it dies down some then. Go walk around for a bit and if I catch you trying to get off somewhere, well, we won’t be playing any longer, okay?”

Bakura scowled. He hated Malik and his vague words. Dammit, why did he have to wait when Malik had gotten to orgasm like it was nothing. Bakura regretted letting Malik anywhere near his body.

He did what he was told though. No reason not to at this point. Malik made him go do manual tasks around the office. His cock was still half-hard after but Malik didn’t seem to be willing to wait any further. He told Bakura to go get the lube out of the drawer, which at first excited Bakura, only for his next words—cock ring—to dampen his mood in an instant. Fuck, it was official, he wasn’t going to be allowed to orgasm this session. Should he start sucking up to Malik? That could work if he tried hard enough but he was kind of curious about what Malik had in store. Nothing good, he stubbornly told himself, but nothing he could deny right now. He kept his mouth shut and obediently followed orders.

“I should have done this earlier,” Malik said, spreading a dollop of lube on the ring so it wouldn’t chafe, “but you looked too good spread out like that. I forgot myself. My servant shouldn’t be allowed to cum until I say so, right?”

Bakura glared. He didn’t bother responding, watching in a sulky temper as the ring was inserted around his dick. After that was done, Malik handed him the lube bottle and sat back on the couch again, staring down his nose at Bakura.

“Go on. Finger yourself, peasant. Get yourself all nice and open for your master. Yes, do it right here in front of me like the slut you are. I want to pound your loose hole until I’m satisfied.”

Bakura rolled his eyes. The only person Bakura had sex with was Malik—he had even been a virgin when Malik got to him—so calling him loose was pushing it. Bakura knew he was still tight, why else did he need to finger himself open? Besides, Malik always praised him for that when they fucked, he wasn’t fooling anyone. Still, Bakura played along, pressing his slippery fingers into his twitching hole while purposely looking up at Malik. He enjoyed the unconscious swallow that Malik performed when their gazes met.

He had to admit that Malik was actually being considerate here—a cock ring was better than the horrors of a cock cage in Bakura’s humble opinion. Sure, he wasn’t going to cum, but he still had a proper erection and he could touch it if he liked. Except Malik needed to give him permission to do so which soured Bakura’s good faith in Malik. He scissored his two fingers in his hole, forcing his features into a cute pout that would hopefully get him what he wanted. Malik scoffed and looked away, but Bakura saw his fist clench on his thigh, indicating Bakura’s expression had actually gotten to him. Bakura made a small mewling sound and Malik sighed.

“Oh fine, do what you wish! Just don’t take the ring off, slut.”

  
  
Bakura smirked, curling his hand around his dick with smug importance. Malik may think he had full control of any situation, but Bakura was learning his weak spots. Malik was soft for a pretty face and feeble cries. If he pushed Malik he could probably convince him to forgo the cock ring too, but after some consideration, Bakura decided the master and his servant dynamic wasn’t _too_ bothersome. He could hold on a little longer if Malik was going to finish him off in the end. This was him being nice, of course, it wasn’t because he enjoyed being cut off or anything. He did like Malik’s attention though.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ”

Oh, look at that, he’d found his happy button and just like always it was fucking fantastic. Bakura had no shame about bouncing on his fingers, enjoying the pleasure rocking his body. He jerked his shaft, panting and moaning, and although he knew this was just going to make him frustrated and desperate at some point, right now it was too good to pass up. It was nice to focus on himself instead of the selfish asshole watching him. Speaking of Malik, Bakura was not the only one enjoying himself right now.

“Oh hell,” Malik whispered, hand stroking himself fervently as he observed Bakura’s raunchy behaviour. “Fuck, I think I might cum again...”

Bakura wanted to follow and he groaned at the heavy pressure building in him, but the lack of immediate release. He wildly searched his mind for something he could say, blurting out the first words that made any sense to him.

“M-Master, please, please.” He thrust up and down into both his hands, confused about which direction he should be focusing on. “I want to cum, Master. Master, please.”

Malik’s eyes widened and he froze for a brief moment before moaning heavily and squirting semen toward Bakura, who jumped and whined at it catching his chest, stomach and legs. His hips continued to gyrate, envious eyes seeking out Malik’s in hope of convincing him to take the cock ring off. Malik shook his head, breathing deeply and carding his fingers through his hair, watching Bakura in dark and dirty gratification.

“No. You’re not in need enough. I don’t think you want it yet. Stop with that and climb up here instead.”

This time Bakura didn’t even contemplate being angry. He scurried up from the ground and sat in Malik’s lap, nails gripping into Malik’s shoulders and waiting for his next order in strange anticipation that left him breathless. Malik grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, rubbing Bakura’s butt into his limp penis and making Bakura crave something, anything, to relieve the pressure. He was crying out, but Malik silenced him with an overpowering kiss. Bakura surrendered within seconds.

Bakura put his all into this kiss, dragging out new arousal in Malik, purring in delight at the swelling under his bottom. He already knew what Malik wanted from him without hearing it and quickly inserted Malik’s hardening cock into his waiting ass. It hurt in the best way possible taking it all in at once and it took Bakura’s breath away. In a hurried fashion, he started to hop on it, pulling on Malik’s clothes and sobbing on choked desire. Malik was whining low in the kiss, using his hold on Bakura’s waist to slam him down on Malik’s erection without hesitation. Bakura was certain he was going to die if he couldn’t cum soon.

It was fast and dirty, the way they usually did it. At some point Malik bit into his neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh while he dug his fingers into Bakura’s butt cheeks. This left Bakura to freely shout obscenities as he was relentlessly pounded into. He was pretty damn certain he was now begging Malik to let this end already and with Malik shaking like that Bakura thought he was hearing the pleas loud and clear. He blindly searched for one of Malik’s hands and led it to his cock, but that only made Malik start stroking him, making his torture so worse that he was openly crying now. Bakura sneered to save face, but it was entirely too obvious he was losing himself in the pain of the moment.

“Malik, Master, I got to—I need—I need—OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK... I can’t fucking take this anymore!”

Bakura whimpered and moaned, voice growing hoarse with his explosive words. He was almost glad when Malik began murmuring words of encouragement and praise into his shoulder because that always meant Malik was going to push over the edge soon. At least then he wouldn’t have his sensitive areas butchered any further.

“You can do it,” Malik said breathlessly. “You’re doing so good. The best servant imaginable. Master is very fucking pleased. Come on, Bakura, just like that, I’m so close. Make Master cum buckets. You’re so good at it.”

“Dammit,” Bakura said, pumping his shaking hips obediently, “dammit, dammit, dammit...!!”

Malik came after that with a pleased sigh this time, hips twitching up into Bakura’s heat. Bakura grew ramrod straight at having a rush of the white fluid spilling inside of him, uneven moan escaping his parted lips. Then he was babbling incoherently, pulling on Malik and rubbing up against him to appease some kindhearted side of him that might exist that would finally give Bakura a Goddamn orgasm.

“S-Silly,” Malik said with an unusual stutter. “Servants don’t get anything when they act like that. It’s punishable.”

Bakura beat his fist against Malik’s hard chest in protest. He didn’t care anymore if this was ruining the act or his chances. He couldn’t handle another fucking breath of this. He’d been good the entire time. It was only fair that Malik serviced him now! Wasn’t he desperate enough?

“Alright, alright. I’ll take it off! Just sit down.”

Bakura did, watching closely as Malik turned to him and helped get the restricting object off once he was able to safely do so. Bakura instantly went to jerk himself off, but his hand was batted away and he almost snapped at Malik for being evil and ungrateful when he was stopped by the glorious feeling of a hot mouth encircling his twitching needy shaft. He tangled his fingers in Malik’s hair instead, absolutely flabbergasted at getting the blowjob after all. It was short-lived because he was so close, but it was so different than all the other orgasms he'd had before. Bakura was certain he whited out for several minutes, drooling and convulsing as he came down Malik’s throat. Malik sat up and wiped the corners of his mouth in a blasé fashion, reaching over to the side table beside the couch to sip at his forgotten wine. Bakura watched him blankly, shocked and dazed over how amazing he felt. Perhaps being Malik’s servant hadn’t been nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Malik casually commented, circling the wine in the glass and not looking Bakura’s way now that it was over. “Do you want me to pay you now or later?”

Bakura blinked out of his stunned silence and glowered.

“Bastard! I’m not a prostitute! Don’t treat me as such!”

“Hm. If you say so. Either way, expect a bonus sometime this week. I’m thinking, considering how much you went along with everything, 50k should do it.”

Bakura thought there must be a poor sap out there getting a pay cut just so Malik could funnel money into his sexual past times. Malik was talking like 50 000 dollars wasn’t much of a bother, but that would be too much for Bakura to even know what to use it for. He usually got 20 to 30k per session, which was already a ridiculous amount of dough. It was moments like this where Bakura would contemplate his value to Malik. Surely Malik didn’t need to pay anyone to have sex with him and if he did he didn’t need to pay so much. Bakura wondered if Malik might actually _like_ him and didn’t want to lose him and therefore threw as much money as Malik feasibly could in hopes of keeping his attention.

Bakura snorted. If that was the case then this guy had bigger issues than Bakura first thought. Most guys would just ask the person he liked on a date, but then again Bakura couldn’t fathom them ever doing that. It wasn’t their style. If they were a couple they’d probably just have more sex, but this time he’d get to do it in Malik’s bed instead of on the office couch. Also, he wouldn’t need to be paid or even work at all because then Malik’s money would be his money. It sounded like the perfect life... if only Malik wasn’t such a fucking jerk and therefore would be a nightmare to date. Bakura was fine only having a sexual relationship with his boss. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
